In recent years, wearable terminals that can be used by being worn on the user's body have become more widespread. As examples of wearable terminals, JP 2013-90061 A (PTL 1), JP H11-353444 A (PTL 2), and JP 2013-513275 A (PTL 3) disclose electronic devices.